


Sparks Fly

by enjolkitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, James “Bucky” Barnes - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Winter Soldier Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolkitty/pseuds/enjolkitty
Summary: Your abilities had always seemed like an issue to you, a problem that had always gotten you in trouble, you never thought you’d be able to use them to help the earths mightiest heroes, and you’d certainly never thought you’d have a crush on a certain super soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aah this is my first time writing in a long while! I’ve been playing this idea around in my head before I sleep and I wanted to get it down on (not) paper! This is just setting up the basis of the story, more Bucky action to come soon fo sho! pls feel free to message me if you liked it or if u wanna see more! 

To say you were nervous was an understatement, you'd spent many times in your life feeling anxious and afraid but today really took the biscuit. You never thought you’d be following Nick Fury, the director of shield, into a room full of super heroes.

You could feel your heartbeat in your ears as the sliding door opened to reveal the earth's mightiest heroes, though at this moment, they didn't look how you'd expected them, all of them were in casual clothes or workout gear, a distinct difference to how you'd seen them on the TV or plastered all over the news. They were chatting amongst themselves most of them seated on some very comfy looking sofas, there was one person stood up looking in your direction who you recognised to be Captain Rodgers, his face was always plastered on the news and he was every bit of handsome, if not, more in person. Your pulse quickened as he cleared his throat as Fury beckoned you to follow him in to the room.

“Alright listen up.” Fury said drawing the attention of the room, authority dripped from him like it was the most natural thing in the world. “This here is Y/N, she's a new recruit for shield and I’m leaving her to your department because she has, what I like to call ‘Avenger like potential.’” He held up his hands as quotation marks.

All the eyes in the room were suddenly on you and you felt self conscious, shrinking in to your denim jacket, so you offered the faces a shy smile, not making eye contact with anyone in particular. 

“Hi.” you mumbled shyly, offering the group a sleeve covered wave and a tight smile to all the faces watching you. 

Nobody moved other than Captain Rodgers who turned to you with a warm but cautious look on his face. “First of all, hi Y/N nice to meet you, I’m Steve.” He held out his hand and you glanced at it nervously before shaking it softly. “Avenger like potential, what does that mean exactly?” sending a questioning glanced between you and the director.

“It means my friends that Y/N here has got a super special power and she's willing to help us save the planet when we’re not being the ones destroying it.” Your head snapped in the direction of the new voice entering the room, you recognised the voice, it belonged to the ever media present Tony Stark and he walked through a sliding door and in to the room. 

He strode towards you, exuding confidence as he extended a hand towards you. “Tony Stark, and you must be our shiny new toy!” he exclaimed in a tone that made it difficult to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N, nice to finally meet you” you took his extended hand in yours, trying to muster up what you thought was a strong handshake. You'd dealt with Tony via the phone and his level of playful confidence made you comfortable, you wanted to prove yourself to him. 

“Okay enough of the niceties, Y/N I’m gonna let you introduce yourself now, go ahead and show 'em what you can do.” Fury said, moving away to stand with the others.

Feeling self conscious as the earth's mightiest heroes eyed you curiously, you shuffled uncomfortably as you started to explain your power. 

“Um basically I can create electronic currents and control them outside of my body." You pulled your hands from their safe place inside your sleeves and held them in front of you facing upwards. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you felt the electricity move through your body as you channelled it to your hands. This was your chance and you didn't want to blow it by taking too much of a risk, so your hands is where you kept the current, not pushing it too far. 

The purple and silver waves rippled and crackled against your palms as you focused your power, watching the faces in your audience for any kind of reaction, at first it was silent so you dropped you palms, stopping the energy flowing out of you. 

“Yeah so that’s pretty fuckin cool.” Someone said as you dropped your hands and the currents stopped, you opened your eyes and matched the voice to the face, it belonged to Falcon or Sam Wilson as you knew he was called, he was sitting on the edge of his seat a grin plastered over his face.

“Thanks." You smiled shyly at him, scanning over the faces of your audience, none of them gave much away as to whether they were impressed, other than Sam who was still grinning, and Tony, who had an impressed smirk on his face. Tony and Fury were the only ones who had actually seen you in action before, and although you didn’t know Tony too well, you didn't like the smirk on his face, because you had an idea of what he was going to say next. 

“Well you see that's not nearly as impressive as we both know it can be Y/N.” He smiled, winking at you before turning to the group.

“So I’m gonna need a volunteer - no, not you pigeon- I’m gonna need either the alien or one of our super soldiers, someone a little more resistant to pain.” 

You glanced towards the group, focusing you eyes on someone you hadn't noticed before, the Winter Soldier as you knew him, his face was curious but you couldn't decipher any further emotions from looking at him. Your attention was pulled when Steve walked towards you a comforting look on his face as he raised his hand and turned to Tony. 

“So I’m guessing you want her to shock me? Show us how strong she is? That's fine with me I volunte-”

A voice bellowed making your head flick to the viking like man who was suddenly embarking towards you.

“I am Thor, I wield the power of lightning, I am the god of thunder! I shall be the one to test her powers!” 

“Um I’d really prefer not to shock either of you-" You were cut off by Thor out stretching his hand to you and you reached your hand out in response, sliding your fingers in the palm of his much larger hand, responding to what you thought was a handshake. 

“No- not a hand shake, shock me!” His laugh was booming and you felt the blush spread across your cheeks as you heard a few chuckles from your audience, you looked around and made eye contact with Natasha who was smirking but smiled encouragingly when you locked eyes with her. 

“Don't worry about him, it's about time someone knocked him down a peg.” She laughed as Thor raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I am the strongest avenger, it is not possible to ‘knock me down a peg- a peg? what does that even mean? -Any way go on Y/N, shock me, give me all you’ve got, I am an Asgardian I heal quicker than you small humans, besides I bet you’ll barely make me flinch.”

You raised your hand to his chest and felt the pulse as you let the current travel through your arms and extend through your hands. You felt Thor's chest convulse under you before he fell to the ground in an unsteady fashion, his legs buckling from underneath him as his body made a thump on the floor.

“Oh crap I'm so sorry, i - it’s hard to control sometimes and I didn’t know how much energy to summon because you're you know, not human.” You babbled, panic evident in your voice as you crouched next to him unsure what to do as he slowly pulled his upper half off the floor as he looked up to you, his hair messed from the shock. 

You looked to your audience to see faces with varying levels of shocked and impressed written on them, Tony's smirk had turned into a full on grin and a few mouths were agape. All expect the winter soldier in the corner, he was now leaning forward staring at you, face still curious, you felt anxious as his eyes bore into you, he looked at you like a problem that needed solving and that made you nervous. 

“So..” Sam was the one to break the silence, “What we have here is a small person who can manipulate electricity?” Everyone was quiet as you blinked at him unsure what to say. He stood up arms outstretched. 

“Man the Avengers got themselves a pikachu!”  


	2. Take a pizza my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N settles in to her new place at the Avengers tower, friends are made, pizza is ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! it took a bit longer than I expected bc v unexpectedly I had a social life this week! 
> 
> So still not loads of Buck in this chapter, but I feel like we are still setting the scene.
> 
> also I love slow burn. 
> 
> Pls let me know what you think!! (ps my writing is a bit naff, I know this, I'm just getting back in to the flow after not writing fiction for about 6 years.)

After Sams comment broke the tension in the room, the rest of the introductions went pretty smoothly with everyone welcoming you as a new member warmly, although you knew that you had a long way to go and a group like this wouldn't trust you completely straight away, you'd seen what some of the members of the Avengers had been through and you weren't about to overstep your boundaries with them. 

“So where's Y/Ns room then? I bet she's dying to take a load off and settle herself in.” The voice came from Bruce, who had smiled comfortingly at you and shook your hand warmly when you were introduced to him, it was almost as though he could feel the sense of anxiousness itching its way in to your brain, you didn't much like being the new kid. 

“Oh yeah, its down here let me show you, I've already had your stuff moved up here and you can do whatever you want to the room.” Tony said walking ahead of you, turning to gesture animatedly while he spoke. 

You followed him out of the meeting room and down a corridor, the chrome walls were all so uniform and every corner looked the same, you hoped you wouldn't get lost. Tony started to explain about the bedroom situation, telling you that he’d had to install more bedrooms when the newer avengers started to live at the tower, he explained briefly that not all of the team actually lived there full time but you all had a room, just for as and when you needed it. 

“So your wing is part B of the permanent residents, so you have Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Sam, then you have Peters honorary room, you know really I didn't wanna give him a room because technically he isn't an avenger and he's too young to be hanging out with a group of freaky adults with a lot of personal issues, but he got all sad and thought we didn't want him around so he has a room in the permanent wing to visit but I usually kick him out back to his aunt's house when he becomes a pain in the a-”

“Hey Mr Stark!” A cheerful looking face popped around one of the doors, it was a face you didn't recognise but it was youthful and by the look on Stark's face, this must be Peter. 

“Damn it kid what're you doing here? It's one pm shouldn't you be at school?” Tony sounded exasperated. 

“Erm uh no Mr Stark it's the Summer holidays so I thought I'd come hang here for a bit, Aunt May wanted to clean and I just wanted to get out of her way you know!” 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head “Right okay but remember you should come through the front door rather than sneaking in through the window, one because it’s freaky as shit when you just pop up and two because if there was an emergency, you could just be nappin away and nobody would know because you're supposed to be at school!”

“But .. it’s the holidays Mr Stark..” The kid trailed off looking confused.

Stark shook his head and shot him a look “So not the point but okay. So if we knew you were here, you could've been at the meeting and we could have introduced you to our new trainee member, Peter, Y/N, Y/N Peter.” 

You waved at the kid, “Hi nice to meet you Peter, I get why you’d wanna come chill here, it's pretty cool.” You smiled and he smiled back at you opening his mouth before Tony glared at him and and told him to go home, pulling him down the corridor and leaving you at what you assumed was your door.

You pressed your thumb against the fingerprint activation lock and the door swung open to reveal your new home, the room was big, with a large bed on the back wall, a desk, a TV, chair and a small sofa, this was the nicest room you’d ever been in, it was devoid of personality and a little cold looking at the minute but you still had your personal items to set up and make it your own. 

You turned and opened the wardrobe, it was already full of your clothes, that confused you, but you assumed tony had many people at his whim to do things like this for the team. Nearly everything was unpacked save a one box, so you brought it onto the desk and opened it, this was the box of your most personal things, photo frames, movie stubs, your jewellery box, you set them up around your room and put some bits on to the pin board on your wall, your head spun when you heard a gentle knocking on the door, it was Wanda, she was stood in the doorway, a soft smile on her face.

“Hey, how’re you settling in?” She asked kindly, her eyes scanning the room.

“Good so far, the rooms amazing, I'm just trying to put a few things around the room to make it feel more like home you know?” You cast your eyes down and perched on the bed. Wanda looked at you with sympathy in her eyes and came to join you. 

“I know how you feel, it’s weird coming here, everyone's great and all but we all know what it's like to be the new kid, to have nowhere else to go, and anyone of us will have time to listen to you if it all becomes too much or if you just need a chat.” She spoke softly.

“Thanks Wanda, I really appreciate it.” You smiled at her lifting your eyes to hers before standing up and wiping your hands on your jeans, “So what am I actually supposed to do around here Tony mentioned something about having training to do but he got distracted with that Peter kid, what's his deal by the way, is he just like a relative of Tonys or?”

Wanda's laugh caught you off guard, “Peter? Did Tony not tell you? Of course he didn't, Peter is Spiderman, yeah Tony doesn't like him being around that much, he says its because hes annoying but really I know he just wants him to have a relatively normal life, I think he makes him feel all paternal.” she said her smile now stretched to a grin. 

“Wait hold up, that was Spiderman?!” Your face must've looked quite a picture because Wanda started laughing. “But he's just a goofy little kid! He said he was still at school!!” You exclaimed, shock radiating off you, as the two of you broke into giggles at your reaction.

You didn’t know if it was the sound that brought him over or if he was just on his way for a visit like Wanda, but another knock on the door got your attention, when you looked up Steve was in your doorway, smiling fondly at the two of you.

“Hey we’ve just got pizza if you guys wanna join us?” he tilted his head slightly, making him resemble a puppy, even if you wanted to say no, you definitely wouldn't be able to.

“Pizza? Yeah I love pizza, pizzas great.” you shuffled over to Steve and Wanda followed you as you made your way down the hallway to a room you hadn’t been in before. 

“So this is the kitchen / living area, we usually eat in here but we have another living room with more sofas that doesn't get used as much, one of us will show you that later.” He said as you rounded the corner in to the kitchen where there was about ten pizzas spread across the table.

Sam, Nat, Clint, Bucky and Bruce were the only ones left from the meeting, with Steve explaining to you that everyone else had other responsibilities to attend to away from New York. 

“So I’m guessing Tonys not explained what you’ll be doing here training wise for the next few months?” Steve asked, he was usually the one who ended up designing the training and workout regimens for the newcomers anyway. 

“Um no, I must tell you though, I'm a real beginner, I don't really have much experience with training and working out a lot, I mean I walk all the time, gotta get those 10,000 steps in a day, plus I don't like public transport that much and I don't own a car..” you trailed off as you felt yourself babbling under the pressure of all the people in the room looking at you. 

Steve smiled kindly at you as you blushed at your own awkwardness. 

“Don't worry about it, we’ll start you off slowly tomorrow, usually it would be me starting you out with boxing and a bit of light training but I have a mission for the next two days so it’ll actually be Bucky you're training with tomorrow.” He said picking up a slice of pizza and put it on his plate. 

“Oh okay, cool.” You said turning to lock eyes with Bucky who was across the table from you, you smiled and he gave you a small one in return which you appreciated it even though it looked awkward and didn't really meet his eyes. Maybe he’s just shy, you thought to yourself.

“Don't worry, he’s not as scary as he looks.” Sam said elbowing him in the ribs making Bucky glare at him. 

Suddenly you were aware that it was probably the apprehensive look on your face that made Sam say that. “Uhm no he’s not, I mean you're not scary, sorry did I look scared you're- you don't look scary, you look nice!” You gabbled on, afraid you’d offended the man. God you really did have to stop talking shit when you were nervous. 

Sam let out a loud laugh and the rest of the team save Bucky joined in, who was now looking embarrassed but you couldn't help but see how the corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement. 

As if you weren't already afraid enough for training, now with your lack of experience combined with embarrassment you were really dreading tomorrow.


	3. hit me with your best shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first combat training session with Bucky goes just how you’d expected it, shockingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its back!!! sorry for the mini hiatus guys, I had some ~personal~ stuff going on. 
> 
> However, I'll be way more on top of my writing from now on!!! Hope u enjoy this chapter, as always pls feel free to comment, ask questions and give me some constructive criticism in the comments x

You went to bed feeling a bit more relaxed about your place in the compound, you had chatted with the group and started to feel more chill around them. However when your alarm woke you at 7.30 for your training session at 8am, chill was not how you were feeling. The annoying pinging shocked your eyes open and you grumbled patting your bed to try and find the source of the noise to make it stop. You hadn’t slept terribly to say it was your first night in a new bed, although it definitely helped that the bed was massive and extremely comfortable.

Pushing the covers off your body and letting the cool air do its thing and wake you up a little, you tried not to let the anxiety of a new day in a new place scare you too much, you had half an hour until your first training session and although it seemed counter productive to shower before your workout, you decided the water would wake you up, so you pulled yourself out of bed, grabbed your towel and headed to the bathroom. 

You hopped in the shower and let the water run down your body tipping your face gently into the spray to try and wake yourself up. You started to think about what your first session would entail, how hard would it be? Would you embarrass yourself? Would the Winter soldier crack a smile? Were a few of the questions swimming around your brain. Knowing you couldn’t hide in the shower for ever, you made your way back to your room. 

You opened your wardrobe to find something to wear to see that it had been decked out with an impressive amount of workout gear, you decided on a pair of black high waisted leggings with pale blue piping at the seam, along with the matching sports bra, you felt bougie as hell, you’d never been so coordinated before, so you pulled on an oversized white tee and tied it at the bottom, feeling better slightly more covered up. 

It was 7.57am when you checked your watch and decided it was best if you headed to the training area of the compound, and although you had a vague idea of where it was, it was easy to get lost when all the halls all had the same uniform, slick, chrome finish to them. That’s how you found yourself at 8.05 starting to panic and none the wiser about your whereabouts in the massive compound. You had wanted to make a good impression, and being late didn’t strike you as the best way to do it, you had started to lose all hope until you saw a familiar figure walk through one of the slick doors in the hallway.

“Clint!” you sighed in relief as he spotted you and walked towards you, fiddling with something in his ear. 

“Hey newbie, what you doing down here.” He asked head cocked to the side comically. He looked like a confused puppy. 

“I’m supposed to have training with Bucky at eight but I got lost and now I’m late and I don’t want him to think I’m a slacker, it’s just these halls you know? All the doors look the same and I feel there should be signs up in this place!” You babble, unsure of whether you’re coherent or not at this point.

“Woah that was not easy for a semi-deaf dude to comprehend but I got the bit where you said you were lost, come on sparky follow me, I’ll deliver you to the grumpy soldier.” He laughed as he took you in the opposite you would’ve headed next.

However you didn’t manage to make it all the way to the gym before bumping into someone else, it was Bucky and he did seemed to fit the grumpy soldier profile pretty well as his face was the blank expression you’d come to expect from him, his mouth set in a straight line and his eyes looking impassive. 

“I come bearing your dutiful student.” Clint extended his arm to you and you looked up at Bucky guiltily. 

“I got lost, I’m sorry! You guys really should have signs in this place.” You mumbled repeating your earlier statement.

Buckys expression softened and it was only then that you relaxed enough to notice that he had his hair pulled back into a low bun. It was cute, you thought. Wait, since when was the kinda intimidating winter soldier cute? It was only Buckys voice in your ears that alerted you out of your inner man bun related turmoil.

“No worries, I was just coming to see if you were awake, C’mon the gyms this way.” He turned, you guessed he expected you to follow.

“Thanks Clint!” you turned on your heel and gave him a cheery wave as you embarked down the hallway, and he saluted you in response.

You followed Bucky into what you assumed was the gym, and judging by the vast amounts of workout equipment you were in the right place.

“Right, like Steve said yesterday we’re gonna start out light, a bit of boxing and some very light hand to hand combat lessons.” Bucky said as he turned to look at you, his eyes were a steel blue and deadly serious. 

“Okay, sure sounds good.” You say and put your fists up doing a few small air punches in his direction before immediately feeling embarrassed and questioning what went through your mind when you decided to do that.

However to your relief the winter soldiers lips quirked into a smirk similar to the one you'd seen yesterday, it was small and it didn't quite meet his eyes, but it made your embarrassment ebb a little, so you'd take it for now.

“C’mon then Muhammad Ali, time to warm up, you don't wanna pull anything.” he said softly and led you to the centre of the room, encouraging you to copy what he was doing.

After your stretching was done and you were apparently warmed up, it was time for you to actually start training, to say you were apprehensive about it was an understatement.

“Just to warn you” you said throwing a sheepish look in Buckys direction “I’m gonna be terrible at this, I’m really clumsy, so I’d stand at least 5 feet away in case I sock you in the face, I don't wanna hurt you.”

He laughed quietly, that smirk back on his face, “I don't think a punch from you could do much damage sweetheart.” He drawled, coming to stand in front of you. 

You flushed at the term of affection, although it seemed more patronising than affectionate, you still hadn't expected it.

“So first we’re gonna start off with basic self defense, I know you have your abilities but you can’t depend on them all the time, sometimes you may be put in situations where your powers have been suppressed and you’ll have to rely on your fists to get yourself out alive.” His face was serious again and you tried your best to listen and concentrate on what he was saying but it was difficult when his body was getting closer to yours. 

“We’re gonna start off simple, basic self defense remember, we’ll get to the combat stuff later okay, so a lot of things can happen when you’re on a mission that you don’t expect, people can come out of know where and suprise you, grabbing you from behind is common if they’ve been waiting for you to turn your back.” He positioned himself behind you, not close enough to be intrusive, but close enough to make you shift uncomfortably. 

“You’re gonna wanna think of your attackers pressure points, so if someone came up behind you and grabbed you, like this -” his arms wrapped around you from behind, encasing you in his vice like grip.

“Your arms are pinned down, so there’s not much you can grab from my upper body, so you’ve gotta be thinking lower body, unless you just wanna head butt them of course but that might hurt you a little as well. So your gonna grab just above the knee and I want you to squeeze real hard, you should get the sciatic nerve which’ll distract them enough to let their arms down.” he broke his hold on you and suddenly you felt rather cold as his arms were taken off your body. 

You turned to face him nodding slowly, taking in everything he had just said. 

“Right so squeeze the leg real hard, possible backwards headbutt if that fails, then what?” you ask, eager to learn. 

“You wanna take advantage of me dropping my hold on you, at this point you should be able to twist your body ‘round, so go for the chin.” he says gesturing his chin in the air as if you’d just swung for him. 

“Like this?” you ask, fake punching his jaw with your fist punched up.

He smirked as he looked at your hand, grabbing it and gently unfurling your fingers. “No Doll, didn’t anyone ever teach you to throw a punch before? Don’t tuck your thumb into your hand, that’s an easy way to break it. Also for this you wanna be using the bottom of you palm, that way you can get the most force behind your blow.” 

He straightened out your hand and demonstrated, pushing your hand against his jaw. You could feel his stubble scrape against your skin. You’d always had a thing for guys with a bit of scruff.

“Right, that, that makes sense.” You mumble as he releases your hand. “And to answer your question, why would anyone need to teach me how to punch when I can just give anyone who bothers me a shock.” you smirk and look up at him. 

He smiles back and raises his hands in mock defense. “Thats fair, but let’s practice this again but put it faster into motion.” 

Suddenly his arms are back around you in his vice like grip, you can feel his body pressed against your back, and your not used to having any men pressed up against you, never mind super buff super soldiers. You tell yourself that’s what makes you do it, it was the unfamiliarity of the situation which makes you press your hand and force an electric current his leg instead of squeezing his nerve. 

He goes down straight away, grabbing his leg and releasing you, while the shock of the situation hits you and you realise what you just did. 

“Oh my god, Sargent Barnes- I mean Bucky, shit I’m so sorry I just panicked when you boxed me in, I knew I wasn’t in control enough to be with you guys, i-i are you okay?” You ask, close to tears and frantic as you crouch to match his doubled over position.

“Hnnng yep, I’m okay, it’s fine, you just caught me off guard Doll.” He says between gritted teeth, straightening himself up again and shaking his leg a little. 

“I’m so sorry, I- I just can’t always control it.” your voice was shakey and you could feel the tell tale signs of your eyes starting to prickle. God this was embarrassing. 

“Hey don’t worry about it, super soldier, remember?” he said trying to catch your eye and failing when you dipped your head and stared at the floor. “Listen, I don’t know how much you know about me, but I’m an expert in knowing how it feels when you’re not in control of your own body.”

You look up at him, his gaze is soft and not at all what you had expected from the steely eyed winter soldier. 

“So you’re okay?” you ask “You’re not hurt?” 

“Nah Doll I’m fine, c’mon why don’t we leave the one on one combat stuff for a bit and i’ll talk you through basic pressure points, maybe I’ll even teach you how to throw a punch without breaking your hand.” He smiled gently. 

What you had been expecting from Bucky Barnes, you weren’t sure, but it certainly wasn’t the level of kindness and understanding that he’d shown you today. It was nice knowing that someone else had experienced the struggle of not being in total control of their body, and knowing he’d managed to change it and take control. 

“Hey Bucky” you mumble softly. 

“Yeah Doll?” he asks, head tilted to one side. 

“I know Steve said he usually trains the beginners but, would it be okay if you trained me, even when Steve comes back from his mission?” you asked shyly meeting his eyes as he looked back at you, his face a picture of shock before he plastered on a neutral expression. 

“Of course.” he answered. 

It wouldn’t be easy, but maybe with Buckys understanding, you could get better at all this, and maybe finally gain control over your abilities.


End file.
